Beauty and The Beast, YuGiOh Style
by Pika-boo
Summary: It's been done before and it's here again. My first ficcy! Don't hurt me! ^.^ Anyways, lot's of stupid stuff. Oh, and I changed the rating to PG13 cause of future things that will happen... O.o
1. Chappy 1: Oo Random Stupidness, Intro

Pika-boo: Hi all! ^.^ This is my first ever fanfic, on fanfiction.net and I'm really proud of it! ^.^ ... Well... first chapter of my first ficcy. Yay!  
  
Bakura: *rolls eyes*  
  
Pika-boo: . *thwaps Bakura* "Yes... and it's our ifavourite/i Tomb Robber, Bakura here to help me with the Disclaimer....  
  
Bakura: "What!?"  
  
Pika-boo: "Yes. Now say it. Or no sugar, daggers, or... o.o;; Other fun stuff. And Yami Ami will kill you."  
  
Bakura: "I'm not afriad of her! ... AH! NO SUGAR!" *coughs* "Pika-boo doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Beauty & The Beast. The orignal, not the evil Disney version..."  
  
Pika-boo: "Hey! There's nothing wrong with Disney!!! And I own Y. Ami and Ami!" .  
  
Bakura: "By Ra..... This girl does need help..."  
  
Pika-boo: *teary eyes* "Thanks alot Bakura." * stops* "Anyways, on with chapter one..... Oh.. I should tell you who everyone is first right? I shall be using the Japanese un-dubbed names so.... deal with it! Ehem, it will be down in the way of a play!... A school play for that matter." XD "Okie-day.... Here I go.......  
  
Anzu- Honour, also known as Beauty throughout the whole story. Why Anzu? Because..... She.....fits the part...  
  
Yami- Beast. Who else would fit it? Don't even say Kaiba..... -.-;;;  
  
Jonouchi- Robbie. ^.^ Hehehehe....  
  
Honda - Gervain (AKA: Ger )^.^ Oooh... mwahaha....  
  
Mai- Grace  
  
Shiziku (Sorry If I splet this wrong! ) - Hope.. ^.^  
  
Soloman (aaaah.. can't.. think of Japanese name)- Father, that's all what they refer to him as the whole story so... Hmmh. o.O;;; Why Soloman? Cause... no one else would.... be right in that part! "  
  
Bakura: "You think too much.... Isn't there more characters then that?"  
  
Pika-boo: "Well yes, but I'll mention that later. Oh, me and Kaiba will be directing, and Bakura you can be my assistant!"  
  
Bakura: "Assistant!?"  
  
Pika-boo: "And Ami is narating." *smiles* "On with the show!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ami: "..... How the hell I'm I supposed to read this?!" *glares at Pika-boo and Kaiba who were sitting in front of a stage. Pika-boo had a grin on her face*  
  
Pika-boo: "The best way you can."  
  
Kaiba: "Why'd I get dragged into this!?"  
  
Pika-boo: "Because I threatened to have Yami Ami kill you all. Authoress powers....... Mwahaa...."  
  
Y. Ami: *standing in the corner grinning* "Heh..."  
  
Pika-boo: "Okay... Ami start already!!!"  
  
Ami: "Don't have a hissy fit.. Okay...." *she took a deep breath and began* "Long, long, ago in a Kingdom far away..."  
  
Pika-boo: *Rolls eyes*  
  
Ami: "There were three girls, there mother had named them Grace, Hope, and Honour. Few though remembered Honour as her real name. They new her as Beauty. It was pretty hard to explain to a fine year old the meaning of Honour. And besides, she had prefered it." *she took a breath and started again* "Though now, she thought she not fitted the name. All though all were pretty children with curly blond hair, blue eyes, and though one's hair tended to be the brightest, one's eyes the biggest, the first 10 years it was not that noticable."  
  
~Just then Mai, walked onto stage and stood there looking..... like Mai.~  
  
Ami: "Grace was the eldest and grew quickly into a beautiful young woman..."  
  
Mai: *flicks her hair alittle*  
  
Pika-boo: *mumbles* "Mai! That's not your character! Grace is........ a sweet young lady. Well mannered at that. Not.................. you-ish..." *blinks* "Nevermind.... ugh..."  
  
~Shiziku then walked onto the stage, and stood next to Mai~  
  
Ami: "Hope, whom was five years older then Beauty had also grown older, and more beautiful over the years. But as for Beauty, she stayed thin ackward and undersized, with long fingers and huge feet." *laughs, grinning*  
  
~Anzu then walked out and glared at the laughing Ami, and stood in between Shiziku and Mai~  
  
Ami: "They all lived in the city with their father whom was very wealthy, and owned many ships, and they had a large house, with maids, and several rooms. They were happy. Grace was even in love."  
  
~With the last comment, Anzu and Shiziku walked quickly off the stage and then Jonouchi, and Soloman walk on stage and Jonouchi stands beside Mai~  
  
Mai: "What are we to do, Father?"  
  
Soloman: "Well.... Since Robbie, has to go on his journey with the ships, you could prehaps wait for Robbie to return to get married, and mabey in that time start a baby..."  
  
Pika-boo: *falls over laughing* "Oh god.... sorry................." *Tries to calm down*  
  
Kaiba: *laughs at Jonouchi furiosuly glaring at Pika-boo*  
  
Bakura: 0.O "How dare you suggest such a thing!"  
  
Mai: *glares* "Shut-up!"  
  
Jonouchi: *continues, as he death glares at Pika-boo* "No, that wouldn't be proper... leaving Grace to wait for that long."  
  
Mai: *shakes head* "I would wait twenty years for you if necessairy....." *blinks* "Hold it.. Who wrote this?! It was obviously a man, because no woman in her right mind would wait twenty years for a smelly sailor to come back! I mean twenty years! We have other things to do with our life!"  
  
Everyone one else but Mai: *sweatdrop*  
  
Pika-boo: *glares* "It's part of the script..... And I'm pretty sure I guy wrote it...... Well..... atleast....... the Retelling.. stupid school libary... No origanal versions anywhere!" *grumbles*  
  
Jonouchi: "... You take books out from the libary?!"  
  
Kaiba: "Yes, puppy dog! She takes books out, from the libary......... Wow!" *grumbles* "She can read too! Can you?! Wait.... dogs can't read."  
  
Jonouchi: "Shutd'up Kaiba!" *glares*  
  
Shiziku's voice from the backround: "Calm down Jonouchi!"  
  
Pika-boo: "Yeah! And.... besides.... we have to practice for this people!" *glares*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Pika-boo: "Well..... That's the end of this chapter.... Hope you liked it...... o.o;; It isn't exactly probally what you were thinking it was.... But..... hey, what can I say.. I'm odd. I promise there will be more in the next chapters! And, more plot on the story if you people would just stop interupting!"  
  
Bakura: "Well it's not your fault your cast is a bunch of blundering idiots."  
  
Pika-boo: "Hmmh... good point."  
  
Cast: .;;  
  
Pika-boo: "Oh, and if you reveiw.... You get... a... cookie. Lucky you!" ^.^ 


	2. Chappy 2: Mai loves Penguins oo

Pika-boo: "Yay! ^.^...." *throws a cookie at unicornfan* ^.^ "Thankies for reveiwing."  
  
Bakura: -.-;; "Don't incourage her!"  
  
Pika-boo: "Shut up you baka. " . "Annyways.... AH! Today is Sunday! We have.......sc-sch-school tommorow!" *Cries*  
  
Bakura: .;;;  
  
Pika-boo: -.-;; "Oh well... More sleep time.... Anyways. Do the disclaimer Bakura!"  
  
Bakura: "Pika-boo doesn't own anything cept her computer and Ami and Y. Ami. Lucky for us she doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh....." O.o "Think of all the horror that would go on around here....."  
  
Pika-boo: "You also wouldn't be dubbed so badly though."  
  
Bakura: -.-;;  
  
Pika-boo: "On with the ficcy!" *grins and points*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Pika-boo: "Okay... Since Mai has finished her rant...."  
  
Mai: *still ranting about the "waiting for 20 years" comment* "... and who is going to pay for all the clouthes, and make-up, and expensive cars, and penguins!"  
  
Everyone: O.o "Penguins!?"  
  
Mai: "Yes! Penguins!" ^.^ "There so cute, and-"  
  
Pika-boo: "Shutd'up! .;;; Can we just practice people!?!"  
  
Bakura: *falls asleep* z.z  
  
Kaiba: *Glares at the people on stage* "Hurry up, and get on with it!"  
  
Joey: *grumbles* "Well, then we shall wait till after I return to get merried, Grace."  
  
Soloman: *nods*  
  
Mai: *Nods*  
  
~All walk off stage~  
  
Ami: "The first few months well Robbie was gone were difficult for Grace, she spent more and more time sitting inside making dresses, blah blah blah..."  
  
Pika-boo: "Blah, blah, blah?!"  
  
Ami: *sweatdrop* "... Also, Hope had falling in love with a ironworker named Gervain Woodhouse."  
  
~Honda, and Shiziku walk on stage.~  
  
Ami: "Gervain worked for the girl's father happily, and came from a good and honest family. He had also fallen in love Hope."  
  
Jonouchi's voice: "What?! Honda get your hands off my sister!!"  
  
Honda: *Sweatdrop*  
  
Ami: *Rolls eyes*  
  
Pika-boo: "And besides. Kaiba loves her!"  
  
Jonouchi's voice: "WHAT?!"  
  
Kaiba: *thwaps Pika-boo over the head with a clipboard*  
  
Pika-boo: "Owwie...." ;-; "Anyways... Get over it Jonouchi!" . "It's a play!"  
  
Jonouchi's voice: *grumbling heard*  
  
Pika-boo: XP "Deal with it! Or come here and fight me you cowardly puppy dog! MWAHAH!"  
  
Jonouchi: *Walks out from behind the stage thingy* "Grrr..."  
  
Pika-boo: "Hehhe... I think I upset the puppy!" XD  
  
Yugi: *working as a stage hand person* "Jonouchi, don't do anything drastic, she has authoress powers...."  
  
Pika-boo: "Yeah!"  
  
Jonouchi: *glares* "Bring it on!"  
  
Shiziku: "Jonouchi..."  
  
Pika-boo: "Your on dog boy! MWAHA!" XD *snaps fingers and Jonouchi is in a dog suit*  
  
Jonouchi* "NoOOoOOO!"  
  
Kaiba: "Oh god were is the camera!?" *holding side from laughter*  
  
Bakura: *taking pictures already* "MWAHA!"  
  
Pika-boo: "And you can stay like that for the whole practice!"  
  
Ami: *Sweatdrop* ".... Anyways..... So, some bad things were happening to their father's ship..." *mumbles* "This guy really needs a name!"  
  
Pika-boo: "I'll find it I'll find it...."  
  
Ami: "And they went bankrupt and had to auction off the house."  
  
Pika-boo: "Wasn't there more in the script before?"  
  
Ami: o.O "No. There is a whole bunch of lines over a lot of stuff though..."  
  
Pika-boo: . "Bakura, what did you do to the script!?"  
  
Bakura: *sleeping again* z.z  
  
Pika-boo: *glares at Kaiba*  
  
Kaiba: o.o;; "What?!"  
  
Pika-boo: *death glares at Kaiba*  
  
Ami: *Sweatdrops* ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Pika-boo: "Well that was the end of the chapter.... Mwahahaa."  
  
Bakura: "Need......sugar....."  
  
Pika-boo: o.o "Yeah, yeah." *has been searching for sugar for last hour* "Stupid healthy-whole-wheat-stuff. No good food in the house."  
  
Bakura: x.x  
  
Pika-boo: "Well anyways... I'm off to look for sugar! Reveiw and you get a free.... Yu-Gi-Oh character plushie of your choice!! MWAHA!" 


	3. Chappy 3: Oo Wow We got somewhere

Pika-boo: O.o "I just finished the secound chapter like three hours ago..." *blinks* "And I'm writting the thrid.... oh well. ^.^" *throws a Seto plushie at rhio-okigrl47* "There you go!" *falls over* "Oh and there was a spacing error in the last chapter. I'll fix that up right away after I finish this. Anyways."  
  
Bakura: o.O "Adopt her?"  
  
Pika-boo: "Yeah... umh..." *blinks* o.O "Who knows. Anyways..."  
  
Bakura: *glares* "So.... are we actually going to get somewhere this chapter?"  
  
Pika-boo: ^.^ "Yup! I promise! After I hurt Kaiba-boy though!"  
  
Bakura: o.O "Kaiba-boy? She's been possesed by Pegasus! AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!"  
  
Pika-boo: o.O;; "Sorry."  
  
Bakura: o.O;; "She doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh, Beauty and The Beast, and if she did..."  
  
Pika-boo: "Don't start that again!"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Pika-boo: *glaring at Kaiba* "I can't believe it! YOU CHANGED THE SCRIPT!" *tries to strangle him*  
  
Kaiba: "It-was-long-besides-it-would-take-forever..."  
  
Pika-boo: v.v;;; "Whateva." *let's go*  
  
Bakura: *sleeping* z.z  
  
Jonouchi: *still in dog suit* *walks off the stage so everyone can get on with what they are supposed to be doing*  
  
~set change~  
  
Malik, Yugi, and Ryou: *Change set* *walk off*  
  
~set is now in Grace's Sitting room~  
  
~Mai, Honda, Shiziku, Anzu, and Soloman are all on stage~  
  
Honda: "Well, I would be honoured if you and your family, Mr.Huston ((((((I FOUND HIS NAME!)))), if you and your girls would please join me, and put our fortunes together, and move up north. The house would be a bit small, but we could manage, for awhile and build so more rooms..."  
  
Soloman: *thinks for a couple minutes* "Well, Gervain, I'm impressed with your pretty words. My family and I are indeed in need of help...." *looks around at the girls* "And, we greatfully accept your offer."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Pika-boo: "And that's the end of that chappy too! Reveiw please! I'll give you a cookie, and a plushie this time!" *falls over* 


	4. Chappy 4: More random stupidness And the...

Pika-boo: "Oh god! Three chapters already!! What I'm I, a writter or something?!"  
  
Bakura: *sweatdrop*  
  
Pika-boo: "Oh yeah here May, hehe!" *throws a Bakura plushie at her*  
  
Bakura: O.O "You let her have your prized Bakura plushie?!"  
  
Pika-boo: "No." *glomps Bakura* "It's in a glass case inside of a shrine."  
  
Bakura: "GET OFF OF ME!"  
  
Pika-boo: *lets go* *criez*  
  
Ami: O.o "Great... now you've upset the authress."  
  
Ryou: "Bloody hell Bakura what'd you do that for..."  
  
Bakura: -.- "Because."  
  
Pika-boo: *throws a Malik plushie rather reluctantly to the person who requested one* O.o "Sorry... I'm to lazy to check for your namea gain..... " v.v;;  
  
Bakura: o.O "Hell must be soon... She gave someone her Malik plushie..."  
  
Pika-boo: *glomps Malik* "Whaaaaaaan! Bakura's being mean Malik!"  
  
Malik: O.o  
  
Ami: -.- "Poor Malik."  
  
Pika-boo: *sniffles* "I guess will have to start now."  
  
Ami: "Pika-boo doesn't own anything except me and Y. Ami.. " o.O "Where'd she go anyways?"  
  
Y. Ami: *off somewhere blowing up things* "MWAHAH!" XD  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Honda: "Some friends of your also left some gifts for you in the kitchen."  
  
Soloman: "What? You shouldn't have let them Ger!"  
  
Honda: "Be sure, If I knew of this I would have stopped them!  
  
Anzu, Mai, and Shiziku: *squeals*"Presents!"  
  
Pika-boo: "That wasn't in the script."  
  
All three: *sweatdrops*  
  
Ami: "They set off to the kitchen were there were several jairs of perserved food, three fur clocks, and fine leather, and whool, and cotten, and.... stuff."  
  
Pika-boo: -.-;; "And....stuff. Wow. And you run a company Kaiba?! I bet Mokuba could write a better script then you!"  
  
Mokuba and Seto: "Hey!"  
  
Ami: "Also found on the table was a bird cage, with a caniary in it."  
  
Three Girls: "Ooooooooh... pretty birdy."  
  
Pika-boo: -.-;;  
  
Soloman: "This diffently wasn't neccessary."  
  
Bird: *squealing an off key song*  
  
Pika-boo: O.o "What the hell is that!?"  
  
Yugi: "Ah! Calm down Pika-boo! You rated this PG!"  
  
Pika-boo: *twitch* "What the hec is that!"  
  
Yugi: ^________________^  
  
Ami: "So, the family set off on a er... four month journey to a far off place up north. They would travel with a group of traveler's who made this journey every six months or so. They would pack lightly cause they wouldn't be needed all of there old house's stuff for their trip." *she continues* "During the trip they met a very helpful man who cooked supper for them, and helped with the horses, and stuff." O.o "Kaiba you really screwed this up!"  
  
Kaiba: -.-  
  
Pika-boo: "Yeah."  
  
Kaiba: "Shutd'up."  
  
Pika-boo: "No."  
  
Anzu: *sighs* "Will you all stop figthing....."  
  
Pika-boo and Kaiba: "Hel-HECK NO!"  
  
Ami: o.O "They say hell in PG movies. Dun worry."  
  
Pika-boo: *sweatdrop* "I don't wanna change the rating..." -.- "I might have too though cause of furture evilness...... Mwahaha..... This is your fault Bakura."  
  
Bakura: *wakes up* "Why is my fault?!"  
  
Pika-boo: *sweatdrop* "Because! I feel like it being your fault."  
  
Shiziku: "Well never get this done will we?!"  
  
Honda: -.- "Probally not."  
  
Soloman: O.o "Who's gonna watch the shop!"  
  
Yugi: O.o  
  
Pika-boo: "Who cares."  
  
Kaiba: "Grrrr...."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Pika-boo: *listening to Eminem* *sighs*  
  
Bakura: O.o  
  
Pika-boo: "Anyways..... Reveiwers..... ..... reveiw!" *Sweatdrop* 


End file.
